


delusions of grandeur

by selcouthinspired



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Airbender! Ahsoka Tano, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earthbender! Ben Kenobi, Firebender! Leia Organa, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Multi, Waterbender! Luke Skywalker, featuring Reluctant Avatar! Han Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selcouthinspired/pseuds/selcouthinspired
Summary: Han Solo wakes up 100 years after being frozen in carbonite to the sound of a pair of bickering twins, a pair of bickering droids, and his best friend yelling in his face something about him being the Avatar.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, past Qi’ra/Han Solo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	delusions of grandeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t the AU I planned but it’s the AU I ended up with. enjoy!

Han was still blind as all kark when Chewie grabbed him round his neck, slung him sideways and rubbed his knuckles into his already sweaty head of hair.

”Hey, pal—” Han stumbled, lost his footing for a split second, almost fell. Chewie didn’t let him, however. “Take it easy. I’m still gathering my senses.”

Chewie grunted an inquiry, tugged him back and wrapped his arms round his middle, snuffled the side of his face. Han ignored the warmth that bloomed within him at his best friend’s affectionate gesture and muttered a quiet, “Yeah, I’m alright. Just confused,” as he half-heartedly batted him away.

 _”About the Avatar thing?”_ Chewie asked.

”Yeah,” Han sighed. “I never... you know. I didn’t have those kinds of abilities. Wasn’t even sure they were real.”

”They’re real all right,” came the voice of the girl he’d encountered upon waking, the one shouting to be heard in a mix of cacophonous voices all talking over one another very loudly as he’d slipped from the carbon slab. A moment later heat blossomed near his face. Han jerked back, and Chewie growled, pulled him away from it. The heat diminished a second later. The boy yelled, chastising, “Leia!”

”What?” Her tone was only slightly defensive. “I wasn’t going to hurt him. He can’t see right now, so he has to feel.”

”Was that fire?” Han asked. Chewie grunted in the affirmative, rubbed the side of Han’s face where the heat had neared.

”I’m a _fire bender_.” The girl — Leia — informed. The way she said fire bender told Han she wasn’t particularly happy about it, either. “My brother Luke is a waterbender.”

”And not a very good one...” Luke muttered, self-depreciating. Han frowned.

”You grew up on a desert planet, Luke.” Leia told him softly, as if reminding him about the fact. “That’s not your fault. You’ll get better.”

”If I had anyone to teach me, maybe.”

”Alright,” Han interjected. He had a headache the size of a rancor coming on — he could feel it. He held one of his hands out in what he hoped was the direction of the two who’d introduced themselves as twins between the _oh so sweet_ sound of their bickering just _soothing_ him awake. “I don’t need to know backstories right now. I just need someone to explain to me what the hell is going on.”

”You’re the Avatar.” Leia told him once more, perfunctory. Though he couldn’t see her, he had an image in his head — arms crossed, hip cocked. Her accent was only a shade or two different from Qi’ra’s, which meant she was probably beautiful, too. But her’s carried an air of authority Qi’ra’s did not. Leia continued, the tiniest bit apologetic, “This isn’t going to be easy for you to hear, but you’ve been frozen in carbonite for a little over a hundred years.”

Hans eyebrows rose significantly — he could feel them climbing his forehead. He asked, incredulous, “One hundred years? What’s a ‘ _little over a hundred years_ ,’ exactly?”

”Just a few days,” Luke explained, placating. “We think, anyway. The dating on the slab’s side might be a bit off. But Jabba’s records indicated as much.”

”Jabba?” Han asked faintly, a little fearfully. He’d forgotten — that slime-ridden slug was the one who ordered him mounted and displayed in his palace. If he’d truly been frozen for over a hundred years, then it was the crime lord’s fault. The thought had anger replacing the fear. He asked, low, “Where is he now?”

”I killed him.” Leia said, “You’re welcome.”

”... Oh.” Han intoned, pleasantly surprised. “Yeah. Thanks.”

In a strange twist of fate, silence reigned. Not even the droids so much as made a peep. Han swallowed, started anew, “So... you killed Jabba, freed me... now I’m guessing you need me for something? Nobody busts a convict out of jail unless they’ve got a job for him.”

Again, it was quiet for a bit. Han got the impression Luke and Leia were exchanging looks, debating through eye contact what to say and do. Han decided to beat them to the punch.

”Look,” he touched his sweaty chest, right above the heart, for emphasis. “I don’t know anything about me being the Avatar, and I don’t particularly want to. Not until I’ve had a shower, at least. Because I’m dripping sweat. Because I get the feeling I’m not gonna shake you two until you’ve gotten your two credits worth of conversation in.”

”It is rather difficult to dissuade Princess Leia from a course of action, once she has set her mind to it,” the droid — what’d they call him again, Threecio? — informed somewhere to his left. The other droid, the one that sounded like an astromech, beeped their agreement.

”A shower is in order, then.” Leia said, exasperated, “Chewbacca, will you help the scoundrel aboard his ship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have any idea where this is going but I can’t wait to find out ;)


End file.
